1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to remote controllers and, particularly, to a remote control system and an apparatus capable of remote control operation via a wireless mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote controls are generally employed to remotely control digital appliances within in a predetermined area. However, the remote controller can only be used to control a pre-designated appliance. Therefore, if user has a number of appliances, a number of remote controls are needed. A number of remote controls are inconvenient for user.